You're stupid
by BulkyCamera
Summary: Kagome's dad was a psychotic drunk, and Naraku's a good guy who is her best friend and saved her. This is a SesshxKag, and Sesshy comes in in the second chapter. It's just fluff, really.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1.

She sat crossed legged on the blue suede beanbag, her skin almost as pale a white as the cold wall she was leaning against.

She stared at the ceiling, eyes glazed over, remembering the events of the past year.

__eleven months ago__

Naraku burst into the Higurashi living room, throwing himself between a bloodied Kagome lying on the hard tile floor, and an extremely angry Mr. Higurashi.

"Get away from her!" Naraku yelled, arms spread protectively.

Mr. Higurashi stalked over to him, and grabbed Naraku's chin.

"Why do you protect trash like her, boy? You can do so much better, if you just gave up on her. She's worthless garbage. A waste of space. An abomination..." he whispered.

"Naraku shook his hand off, and stepped towards Kagome, lifted her torso off the floor, and faced her father.

"You're the abomination."

Then there were police sirens, and Sango ran in with Miroku, screaming "Kagome! _Kagome!"_

Said Kagome opened her eyes weakly, as the police and Sango's father ran in, and hand cuffed her father.

He had frozen when he heard the police cars.

"I'm okay, Sango Chan..." Kagome said, attempting a smile.

Sango broke into sobs, and Naraku hoisted Kagome up into his arms.

"Let's get you to the hospital, Kagome dear." Sango's father said.

"Kay." she replied, as she drifted into dark oblivion.

"You're safe now, Kags." Naraku whispered to her.

"Yeah, we'll protect you now..." Miroku said.

She smiled.

__end flashback__

She smiled again at the memory.

Her best friends.

They always had been, and always will be.

Like her brothers and sister.

Nothing had changed between them.

__nine months ago__

"Um, hey Higurashi!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome turned around.

"Yeah? What's up Inuyasha?"

"Um, I...I just...I-I..."

"Yes?" she was curious now.

"?" He blurted, blushing.

She blinked.

"Pick me up at seven thirty. I like Mexican."

She smiled.

__end flashback__

They had broken up four months ago.

__four months ago__

"Kagome."

"Hmm?"

"We… we need to talk."

Oh, this did not sound good.

They walked over to the God tree to the front of the shrine.

"Kagome...I'm sorry, but I like someone else."

She stared blankly.

But when she looked at him properly, she knew his apology was sincere.

He really was torn. He didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want to lead her on either.

"I'm sorry..." he repeated softly.

"It's alright Inuyasha." she said calmly."Can you tell me who it is?"

"...Kikyou. Kikyou Hikada."

Aah, the new girl.

Kagome smiled.

"It's okay. I think you two would look really good together."

"You're okay with this?" he asked, skeptical. "Me, ending it, just like that?"

"Neither of us would be happy if you struggled to stay faithful, "she stated, smiling.

"And after all, dogs are supposed to be faithful to their masters." she joked.

He laughed.

She laughed.

"So... we can still be friends?"

"I'm ashamed that you even doubted it."

She smiled.

__end flashback__


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

Her life had been perfect after her father got arrested.

She had great friends, an awesome boyfriend, a good job, a roof over her head, her grades was passing decent, what more could she ask for?

A father that didn't want to kill her, perhaps, or maybe a living mother, but those were things she would never have, so she saw no point in pining.

Even now, her life was fine. Sure, she didn't have Inuyasha anymore, but that was okay.

Then why did she feel so… empty. She felt like she was just... existing. Not really living.

She sighed, and dragged herself off the beanbag, making her way to the bathroom for a shower before school.

She came out of the shower, her hair dripping a trail of water to her bed, where her clothes were.

She wiped her body, and changed into an olive green skirt, and a white cotton t-shirt. The pink panel on the front had pale yellow daisies printed on it.

Grabbing an apple and her book bag, she walked out the door, locking it behind her.

She waited on her porch for about a minute, munching on her apple, and then a guy with white hair pulled up on a midnight blue Ninja.

She smiled as she ran over to him."Morning, Sesshoumaru!" she chimed, climbing on.

"Hn. What's so good about it?" he muttered.

This was their daily ritual.

Sesshoumaru would come to pick up Kagome for school, as she was in his year, and Inuyasha had to pick up Kikyou.

She would say something cheerily, and he would say something scathing back to her.

Then she would proceed to reprimand him.

Though he was in for a small surprise today, for she replied, "Hm. Good question. I'm feeling a bit down today too." as she climbed on behind him.

He started the bike, and they were off.

He felt her slender arms wrap themselves around his waist, and just like every other day, he felt the hysterical jolt of euphoria.

She couldn't see him from under both their helmets, so he allowed himself a smile. More like a blissful grin.

They chatted about random things until he pulled up into the school parking lot.

He rode to their usual spot, and parked the bike, and Kagome climbed down.

Sesshoumaru swung his leg over the bike, and gracefully took his place beside Kagome.

"Shall we go?" she asked, smiling.

He just started to walk.

She smiled at his receding figure, and followed.

His presence had always lifted her spirits.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome entered class together, and were met by a revolting sight.

The sight being Naraku desperately trying to fend of Nuriko.

Now, Nuriko was an A class slut. How she managed to get into an advanced creative arts class was beyond anyone's comprehension.

Just the way she dressed screamed "SLUT!", her with the plunging neckline that came down to her waist, and the itty bitty, extra tight skirts, that only just managed to cover some things no one wished to see.

The list goes on and on and on.

And for some reason unknown, she was madly in love with Naraku.

'Yeah, he's hot, but does she not _see_ that he doesn't like her?' Kagome thought, sighing.

"Kagome! HELP MEEEE!" came Naraku's frantic, imploring yell.

''Dude, I'm not getting involved." Kagome said pointedly.

"Naru chaaaaaaaannnn!" Nuriko whined, running behind him, certain parts of her anatomy jiggling in a way they REALLY should not.

Naraku ran and hid behind Sesshoumaru.

Nuriko stopped, pouting.

"Naru Chan, come ooonnn!" she stomped her foot. Sesshoumaru glared. She turned red, and returned to her seat, looking sulky.

Naraku sighed his relief.

"Thanks a bunch, Sess. I thought she was gonna rape me." He shivered.

Kagome laughed. The sound made Sesshoumaru unbelievably happy.

They all walked over to their desks in the last row, and sat down.

Naraku put his head in his arms, and tried to forget the whole incident.

Sesshoumaru pulled out a book from his back.

And Kagome pulled out her sketch book from her own bag, along with a box of oranges.

She handed the already pealed pieces to Sesshoumaru, and he accepted them silently, not even looking up from his novel.

Kagome resigned herself to drawing Sesshoumaru's side profile.

She had been doing that a lot lately.

He didn't seem to mind.

Then class started.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- oops, I forgot the disclaimer in the previous chapter, so here it is _

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. IT IS OWNED BY TAKAHASHI RUMIKO SAMA, and she freaking RULES.

Oh, and a shout out to HokusKaeru49, for sending me MY FIRST REVIEW EVER! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! ^_^ o

CHAPTER 4.

Kagome stared at her textbook.

"4 years ago, Akio was as old as twice half the age of her younger brother, Takumi. 5 years from now, she will be 3/4 the age of her older brother Kazuma, who is thrice the age of his brother. If the sum of all their ages is equal to 6 times the age of the youngest brother, what is the age of their mother, if she had Akio when she was 26 years old?"

'What... THE HELL IS THIS CRAP?' she thought, disbelief clear on her face.

"Problem, Kagome?" came Sesshoumaru's amused voice from behind her.

"What the hell is all this crap?" she practically screeched.

"Volume, Higurashi!" Sesshoumaru reminded her, holding his ears, cringing.

Kagome covered her mouth, looking cutely appalled, in Sesshoumaru's opinion.

"Omigod, I'm so sorry!" She whispered frantically.

He smiled internally.

"Just answer the question." he said.

"..Question?" she looked confused.

He pulled up a chair, and sat down beside her.

"Show me the problem." he said.

"Oh. Okay." she showed it to him.

"Here, you do it like this." he explained, jotting down some numbers and working out some sums in her notebook.

"Substitute the number you found as the younger brother's age in this equation, then factorise."

"So it you take them as two variables, then solve it by the simultaneous method, you get the youngest brother's age as this. So substitute that number in this equation." he told her, doing it as he explained.

"...Right... oh, so you get the mom's age as that when she had Kazuma. So her current age is 42."

"Yes."

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, and gave him a bright smile.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru! You really helped me out." Dazzling smile.

"Repay me then."

She blinked, bemused.

"How?"

"Like this," he said, smirking, as he leaned closer to her, resting his nose at the junction between her neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply.

She froze. This was unexpected... not that she minded.

After a few minutes of inhaling her scent, he pulled up again.

"I like how you smell." was all he said to her, before he turned around and walked out of the kitchen, and left Kagome hyperventilating.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

"No."

"_Kagooooomeeeee_!"

"No."

"Pretty please, with a cherry on top?" Sango said again, puppy dog eyes donned to the max.

"No."

Sango huffed, pouting. "Why _not_?"

"I don't want to."

"But Kagomeeeeee, obaa Chan _needs_ you!" Sango whined.

"Maid cafes are demeaning. You go."

"I already am!"

Kagome looked at her best friend, expression undecided. Then she sighed. "Fine."

Sango whooped, and hugged her. "Come on then, let's go."

Kagome let herself be dragged away, apprehensively thinking about what she had just said yes to.

__at the maid cafe__

"Oooh, Kagome Chan, you look _sooo_ _cuute_!"

Kagome blushed and turned around to see her reflection.

It wasn't so bad, she had to admit.

She was wearing a black poofy skirt, with layers of white lace under it, and a clean white apron. The top was a white full sleeved blouse, with ruffles and lace down the front and around the wrists, and she wore a black corset over it. There was a classic maid headband perched on her head. On her legs, she wore white knee length socks, and black calf length flat boots.

Her hair was woven into a loose braid, courtesy of Sango, and she was even wearing proper makeup.

Still, she sighed, and turned around.

"Let's get to work now."

The other two nodded, and the maids traipsed out the door of the green room.

__about an hour later__

'CRAP. HOLY FREAKIN CRAP.'

Kagome thought, as she saw who it was who entered through the door.

Kouga.

She promptly turned, and began walking towards the kitchen, but she was too late.

"Kagome?" Kouga yelled to her in surprise.

She froze. Robotically turning around to face him, she slapped on a smile.

"Welcome back home, M-master." She said, pretending to be cheerful.

Kouga stared, and then a perverted grin blossomed on his face.

"Right," he said.

"I'm back."

Eye twitching, and hand itching to hit him, she smiled, and said," This way, please sit down."

He followed her to a seat, on the opposite side of from the kitchen and green room.

When he had sat down, she gave him a menu card.

"Please call me when you have decided, master." she said, fakely cheerful.

But as she walked away, Kagome felt something touch her ass.

Eyes wide, she whipped around, slapping the hand away in the process. She was mortified.

But before she could open her mouth to yell at him, a fair hand collided with the side of his face.

She turned to see Sesshoumaru glaring at Kouga, eyes rimmed red.

Sango promptly walked up to them, gave Kouga an earful, and unceremoniously kicked him out of the cafe.

"I am leaving with Kagome, now." Sesshoumaru told Sango, as he pushed Kagome onto the changing room.

And when she was done changing, he grabbed her hand, and dragged her away.

They just walked around a nearby park for a bit, other females shooting longing glances at Sesshoumaru, and death glares at Kagome.

He was still holding her hand, Kagome noticed, blushing.

"Um, Sesshoumaru? You can let go of my hand now." she whispered.

"Hn." he replied, and let go. Then about three seconds later, he slid his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"You only said hand." He said to her, smirking.

Kagome was shocked.

Just then, some blond chick sauntered up to them.

"Hey, hot stuff. Wanna hang out with me?" she said seductively, trailing a finger down Sesshoumaru's chest.

Kagome's eyebrows rose into her fringe.

Sesshoumaru stepped back from the blonde, and told her coldly, "No."

She wasn't daunted.

"Come on, ditch the ugly chick…" she said, giving Kagome a disgusted look.

"Alright." Sesshoumaru said, and began to walk away, arm still around Kagome.

Kagome turned to see the blonde, staring after them, looking completely appalled.

She chuckled.

Sesshoumaru smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6.

"Hello, Dad."

"Kagome." Her father acknowledged, voice dripping with venom.

"Having fun getting laid without me around?" he whispered acidly.

Kagome tried to keep herself calm.

"I just came to visit you, Dad."

"Oh, so you came to _forgive _me? Well, I regret _nothing. Every _blow, _every _second of pain you went through, you _deserved._" He sneered.

Now Kagome was on the verge of tears. She'd always tried to make him happy, to make him approve of her, but nothing she did was ever good enough for him.

And now, she was just here to talk to him, and he still did this.

She didn't want to have to do this anymore.

She looked at her hands clasped in her lap.

"Fine," she whispered.

"What?" She looked up.

"Fine. I won't come here anymore. You can just _rot_ here for the rest of your miserable life." She said, and turned and left, nodding to the prison guard that she was done.

He gave her a sympathetic smile, and took her father back to his cell.

She left the prison.

__that night, Kagome's house.__

Kagome lay in her bed, once again crying over why her father hated her so much.

Her pillow was drenched, and there was more to come, but she heard a tap at her window.

She lifted her head, eyes bloodshot from all the crying.

She thought she was hallucinating, when she saw Sesshoumaru floating there on a pink, puffy cloudy thing.

She got up anyway to open the window.

When she did, he climbed in, put a hand on her cheek.

"What happened?" he asked, worried.

She sniffed.

"I went… I went to see… my dad today." A fresh wave of tears hit her.

Sesshoumaru hated to see her so distressed.

He knew her history, Naraku had told him. If it had made him angry then, then he was positively seething now.

He knew how she had sufferd years of abuse, until she was in high school, when she met the others. She had run away then, with their help, but her father had played the concerned, loving dad, and the police found her eventually. Naraku had told him, whatever her father had planned for her that night would have killed her, had he not barged in.

He pulled her closer, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why does he hate me?" she sobbed out, voice muffled by Sesshoumaru's chest.

"I always tried my best to make him happy..." his shirt was wet now, and she was tired.

She just sunk to the floor, dragging Sesshoumaru with her, still crying her heart out.

And he just held her, letting her ruin his expensive shirt, listening to her cry.

Suddenly, he dropped a kiss on her head.

Then he spoke. "He will hate you; there is nothing you can do about that. But it does not matter anymore. You have people here who love you, he is not required."

"Oh yeah, like who." She asked, looking at him.

"Naraku, Sango, Miroku, Kikyou, Inuyasha, Rin, Shippou…" he looked down at her.

"Me."

She dropped her head on his chest again.

"Yeah… you guys love me, right?"

He rested his head on hers. "More than you know…"


	7. Chapter 7

Whoo! 4 chapters in a day! i'm on a ROLL!

Disclaimer- All credit for the freakin AWESOME manga Inuyasha goes the the equally awesome Rumiko Takahashi, who is not me. Therefore we conclude that I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its characters.

CHAPTER 7.

"coff-coff- achoo!" Kagome looked at the white haired guy beside her.

"Sesshoumaru, are you ill? It looks like you have a cold."  
"I am not ill. I never get-" he coughed again.

"It looks like you just did."

"Desist, Kagome." he said, not even looking at her.

She looked at his profile, noticing the flushed color of his skin, and the laboured breathing he was trying so hard to control.

"Whatever you say..."

__third period__

"Uh, Sesshoumaru? I think you should go home for the day." Kagome said to him, looking worried.

"No. _I. Am. Fine._"

__lunch__

They didn't have any more lessons for the day, so Kagome and Sesshoumaru were walking to his bike in the parking lot.

Thats when his vision began to go ultraviolet.

Everything seemed extraordinarly bright, and vivid.

He felt Kagome slip her arm around his shoulders.

'Huu... she should be too short to do that...' he was thinking, when Kagome's worried voice filled his ears.

"Sesshomaru? Sesshoumaru!"

"Hn. I'm alive, ningen" he muttered, realising he was sitting on the ground, leaning aganst Kagome's body.

'When did that happen...' he wondered.

"Sesshoumaru, do you think you can stand?"

"..." He stood up wobbling, with Kagome supporting most of his weight.

"I'll take you home now, okay? Lets just get to the bike..." he heard her say, as they slowly walked towards his miidnight blue ninja.

She gently helped him into the back, then climbed onto the riders seat herself.

She kicked the bike into ignition, thanking all the kamis that Inuyasha had taught her how to ride bikes.

"Hold on tight, Sessh.." she whispered, as she pulled onto the street.

They rode to the Taishou estate in silence, the only sounds being the wind and Sesshoumaru's breathing. And the traffic. But it was silent as they neared the mansion, it being as seclueded as it was.

When Kagome had stopped the bike at the front door, Izayoi came out, smile on her face.

"Sessh! You're back!" She exclaimed joyfully, until she saw her beloved older son leaning on her equally beloved Kagome chan, who seemed to be riding, as if he was ill,

"Kagome chan! What are you doing here?" she yelled an expression of bemused good humor on her face, as she walked to the car.

"Okaa san, I need your help!" Kacome called, voice tinged with worry.

Izayoi ran down the steps of her mansion to her son, face clouded with concern.

"Sesshoumaru! Oh, Lord, lets get you inside darling..." said Izayoi, helping him get to off the bike without falling.

The two of them half carried him to his room, and laid him down on the bed.

"I'll go get some water, Kagome chan, you help him change."

"Okay..."Kagome mutterd absently, eyes fixed on Sesshoumaru's flushed features.

Once his stepmother had left, Sesshoumaru spoke. "I believe she told you to help me change."

She stared blankly. Then made like a beetroot.

Kagome stood there for a minute, face blank, not totally comprehending what he had just said.

"I-I-I-" she stuttered. He chuckled hoarsely.

"Just take some clothes out from the dresser."

She did as she was told.

She gave them to him, and watched as his numb fingers struggled with the buttons on the shirt he was wearing.

She just looked for a moment, before making a quick decision, and going closer to him. She placed her hands where his had been, and noted them falling lifelesly to his sides. She unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a perfectly chisiled chest, and godlike abs. She managed to control her breathing. And mind.

But when she attempted to put the other, more comfortable shirt on him, be held her wrist.

"Don't. It's really hot..." he muttered, before falling back onto the bed, taking her with him. She fell beside his torso, head resting on his bare upper arm. Her raven hair splayed out behiend her, all over the covers.

She tried to get her hand out of his vice like grip, but it was impossible. So she gave up. After all, it wasn't like she minded or anything.

She pulled the covers up over him, and settled down beside him. She just sat there for a bit, waiting for Izayoi to come with the water. Little did she know that Izayoi and Inutaishou were just outside the door, watching the entire spectacle, gleeful grins on their faces.

She sat there for about ten minutes, wondering what was taking her stand in mom so long, when she felt Sesshoumaru move.

His eyes opened a crack, and he saw her sitting there, her hand in his.

He didn't think, he didn't contemplate, he just pulled her down. She made an 'eep' sound as he dragged her down to be level with him. He used one arm to drape the quilt over her as well, and then wrapped the same arm around her waist, pulling her into his warm chest.

She could feel the heat radiating off him from the fever, but when she tried to make him let go so she could get a wet towel for him, he frowned.

And when she tried to exrticate herself from his embrace, he just whispered in her ear, "Don't go..." He sounded so vulnerable and cute, that she decided to just stay with him. She muttered, "Don't worry, I won't."

She eventually fell asleep there.

And that is how Inuyasha and Miroku found them, several hours later. Cuddling.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8.

"Aaawww, is widdle sesshy poo poo fweeling bwetter now?" Inuyasha taunted. He found it ridiculous that a powerful, fully fleged demon such as Sesshoumaru, heir to the western lands, fell ill. And required a human to take care of him.

Sesshoumaru's reaction was to conk Inuyasha swiftly on the head. The blow sent him to the cafeteria floor.

Kagome giggled. Though she stopped immediately, when Miroku said, waggling his eyebrows,"And what exactly were you doing with Kagome chan, hmm Sessh? Alone... in your bed...with the door closed... _shirtless_..." he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Kikyou's eyes widened, and she covered her lips to hide the grin. Sango squealed really loudly. "**KAGO**_**MEEEEEE!**_** AAAAIIIIII!** OMIGAWD I DEMAND DETAILS!" Kikyou nodded, vigorously.

"Sango, calm down!" Kagome tried to tell her hysterical best friend, as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru clutched their ears.

"I WILL_ NOT _CALM DOWN! OMIGAWD KAGOME, HOW COULD YOU DO _THAT_ AND NOT EVEN _TELL ME!_" Sango screamed, until Kagome clamped her hand over Sango's mouth.

"SANGO, _nothing happend_!" Kagome tried to tell her, red faced.

By now the entire cafeteria was staring at them.

Sesshoumaru smirked internally, seeing Kagome blushing so hard. Suddenly, his brilliant mind devised an even brilliant-er plan. He grinned deviously.

"Now Kagome, why are you denying it? That we..."

Kagome's eyes widened, horrified.

"Wha- wha- wha-" she spluttered.

Sesshoumaru trailed a pale slender finger down her cheek.

"Would you like me to give them the details they requested...? How we..." He trailed off.

"Maybe you didn't enjoy it as much as I did? Is that the case?"

Sango's ears were smoking, and she had a maniac grin on her face. Kagome looked like she was about to faint. Even Inuyasha and Kikyou were blushing slightly.

"Or maybe you want to continue where we left off..." he continued.

And that was the last straw. Kagome passed out cold on the bench.

Sesshoumaru lifted her bridal style, and nodded to the others.

"I'll take her home now." he said. Sango was giggling like a crazy woman.

But even before Sesshoumaru was half way out of the cafeteria, Kagome awoke, and started to shriek, hitting his chest.

"PUT ME _DOWNNNNNNN!"_ she shrieked.

He simply swung her over his shoulder, and she was then hitting his back. He was holding her like a sack of potatoes.

"Don't want to." He smirked.

He calmly walked out of the cafeteria, everyone staring at them, Kagome still shrieking like she was deranged.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9.

Kagome sat pouting, arms crossed, in the car beside Sesshoumaru, who was driving.

He had explained himself, but she was still pissed.

'It kinda turns me on..." Sessh thought as he watched her from the corner of his eyes.

Then suddenly Kagome's arm landed on his.

"Stop," she said.

Then she looked at him, "Sesshoumaru, stop the car!" she said, louder.

He pulled over, a bit confused.

She immediately grabbed her wallet from her bag, and dashed out of the car, and into a small store called 'Kaze'.

Sesshoumaru couldnt see anything special about it, as he stepped out, but then he saw spray paint in the window.

He went inside and spotted Kagome flitting between the shelves, grabbing random cans of spray paint. Neon green and blue, deep red, orange, purple, a pale pink, yellow, lavender, black, and several others.

When her arms were full, she ran to the cash counter eyes sparkling, and dumped all the cans on the counter.

The old man behiend the counter smiled at her, and while he was making the bill, he said to her, "You know miss, you're the only person I've seen buy so many, and in all these various colors too."

"I'm gonna use then to paint! I have this great idea for an abstract canvas painting," and they continued to chat about art and paint and various other art related things.

The kindly old man ended the conversation by telling her," I want to see this painting when you're done with it, Higurashi san."

"I'll be sure to bring it over! You'll be the first to see it, Totosai ojiisan." She replied grinning, as she handed over the cash. He kept half, and gave the rest back to her.

"I'll give you a discount, for brightining my day, but I do need to keep some. I have to earn a living too, after all." He smiled.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" she said to him, bowing, then, spotting Sesshoumaru, she took her leave.

She walked out of the shop, Smiling broadly.

Sesshoumaru raised an elegent eyebrow, but said nothing.

About twenty minutes later, they pulled up outside her house.

Kagome hopped out, and left Sesshoumaru to park the car.

She ran up to her room, and changed into an oversized while cotton T shirt, and worn, faded blue, paint stained jeans.

Then she ran down to the garage, which was her makeshift art room, and pulled out a large canvas. It was 7x6 feet.

Sesshoumaru stood in the background and watched as she painted on the canvas.

She blended charcoal, and oil paints, and her beloved new spray paint, and eventually he could see the image taking shape.

But it wasn't abstract at all.

It was him.

His amber eyes widened, as she painted him in great detail, watching his face appear on the canvas in various warm shades.

It suddenly struck him that maybe she hadn't realised he was watching her.

He decided he didn't care.

He waited till she had stopped, and stepped back to look at her work. Then he went up to her , and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. He heard her gasp.

"You were here the whole time?" she questioned, horrified that he had seen her paint him. For her, painting someone was practically like declaring her eternal and undying love to that someone. And he _knew_ that.

"I love you too." He whispered, as he spun her around to kiss her.

He kissed her with such passion, then she felt like she had melted.

His lips only left hers for a few brief seconds, so that she could breathe, then he was back.

She smilled dreamily against his lips, but realised something.

She realised she couldn't feel him. She couldn't feel his lips on hers.

"A... dream?" she wondered.

Her mind groaned.

She felt someone shake her.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open, and she was sitting in the car. They were still driving, but she had the bag of paint on her lap.

They were near her house, and Sesshoumaru was gently shaking her shoulder.

"Do you need me to kiss you awake, sleeping beauty?" He softly chided, smirking.

She was awake instantly.

'It really was all a dream... aw, crud."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

It was the little things that made him love her so much.

The understanding smiles, the soft, gentle laughter, the small moments they shared, and the long ones, her comforting voice, and compationate nature...

And yet he knew her to be a contrast to herself. Sort of like an oxymoron.

She hated flowers, she said they were like 'the hookers of nature', and yet she would paint the acatia and sakura trees in his garden when they were in bloom.

Sometimes she would listen to Death metal, and sometimes she would listen to soft, soothing music.

Sometimes she would yell, and rage, yet sometimes she would hold her tongue, when people were saying the most spiteful things.

She was an avid believer in hell, but she as an athiest.

She was forgiving, yet he knew no one who could hold a grudge better.

She hated the night, but she would sit, locked in her room with the lights out, and stare at the moon for hours.

She liked the dark and gorry side of the world, she appreciated it in all it's despair, but she was also a die hard romantic.

A contradiction.

He had loved her long, inky black hair, and the way it fell in delicate curls, framing her pale face. He learned to live with it short.

He was abnormaly attracted to her lean figure, and the way her clothes clung loosley to her body almost made him salivate.

But it was her fingers he loved most. When they sat together to eat under the god tree, he would absently play with her long hair, and delicate, artist's fingers while she dozed on his shoulder.

Those fingers that created the most beautiful things his eyes had ever see, besides her. The clay pots, the sketches, the paintings... he loved the paintings most, because he found it cute when she turned up at school with multicolored paint stains on her arms and legs. Then her would help clean her face with bits of dilute turpinetine, and in exchange she would make him a bento the next day.

He had known her as his brother's annoying girlfriend, then his classmate, when she was promoted a year.

He began to see her differently, and eventually it came to the time where he knew her like he knew himself.

He became her pillar of support, and she his, and now they were rarely found apart. He was always there for her to lean on, wether she needed him or not, and he worked in the shadows to keep her safe.

He acknowleged the fact that she may only see him as a friend, but he wasn't one to hold back.

He would do anything in his poower to help her, to ease the suffering she was blindly coping with, without letting her realise that she needed him.

But he'd had enough. He was tired of waiting.

She'd had her time, and now it was his turn. He was not going to sit around any longer, waiting for her to come around.

He wasn't even going to attempt to control himself anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11.

She was drawing him again.

They sat in his room, because Inuyasha and Kikyou were making out downstairs.

Kagome was okay with them dating; she thought of Inuyasha and Kikyou as her brother and sister now.

But spit swapping was just too disgusting to watch.

Kagome didn't notice that her subject had put his journal away.

She jerked up when she heard his voice.

"Kagome."

"Yes?''

"..."

"What is it, Sessh?" she asked, looking back down at her drawing.

"I am in love with someone."

She froze. Tears pricked her eyes. She had lost him. She had waited too long.

"Oh?" she faked a steady voice, and layered it with curiosity.

She wasn't fooling him. He could smell her sadness.

"Who… is it?" She asked.

"Kagome, look at me." She heard him say.

"I'm drawing."

"Look at me, Kagome."

His voice was softer, yet louder, as if he was closer than before.

"Look at me."

Something in his voice made her look up.

She gasped when she saw his face so close to hers, his usually cold eyes shone with an unreadable emotion.

Suddenly, she couldn't breathe.

And he kissed her.

It was a short kiss; he just touched his lips to hers, for a few seconds.

He pulled back, their faces mere inches apart, their breath mingling.

When she didn't pull away from him, he kissed her again.

Then, unfortunately, he decided that he needed to talk to her before he went any further.

So he pulled away.

"Kagome..?" he whispered.

"..Me?" she asked, confusion painted on her face.

He smiled exasperatedly . He should have known that would have been her worry. Her low self esteem.

"You." He confirmed.

And he kissed her again.

__outside the door__

"Aaaawwww..." Sango and Kikyou whispered, hugging each other.

Miroku high fived Inuyasha softly.


End file.
